


Weddings,shenanigans,and sexual confusion

by DasWATICMachine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Benji is mention lmao, Emily junk is sexually confused, Other, This might be pitch perfect 3 for me, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not simple going to 5 weddings,especially if you're Emily Junk and a new set of Bellas also The Kommissar's neice who is the co-leader of the group. Which kinda of leads to sexual confusion or falling inlove (ratings might change in the future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings,shenanigans,and sexual confusion

**Emily POV**

 

It's a new school year in Barden and I kinda miss the old Bellas,Beca,Chloe,Fat Amy,Stacie. I miss them even the others,I know I have to hire more Bellas and Beca just left a lot of flyers in my closet before leaving along with the other Bellas. This will be a tiring day I must say,as I went outside of the Bella house going out to the activities fair to bring out flyers. And I have to go to Maine next week for Cynthia rose's wedding,Fat Amy and Bumpers wedding Next week after Cynthia rose's wedding,then Stacie's wedding next week after Fat Amy's wedding,then Beca and Chloe's wedding which is like in 2 months in Hawaii. Help me aca gods

 

**Karla POV**

 

"Did your pretty ass arrived at Barden yet?" My sister asked me through the phone,"Almost,I can see the sign already" I answered. I'm Karla Jäger by the way,I'm from Germany home of the famous European A Capella group Das Sound Machine. My aunt Luisa told me to spend my sophomore and senior year here in Barden to spy on what the Bellas are up to,and by mean spy on the Bellas spy on my crush aka that Emily girl. As the car stopped,I got my bags and my guitar and a overly enthusiastic girl went up to me.

 

"Hello! Welcome to Barden university,what dorm?" She asked me and greeted me

 

"Baker hall B" I answered as the woman telling the me directions,then Sasha my sister texted me"Have you arrived in Barden yet?" Jesus Christ Sasha,I have no time to reply. As I got my keys and a rape whistle,I went straight to my dorm and pretty much my roommate is a fall out boy fan."Hey I'm Karla,what's your name?" I asked my roommate,"Jaime,nice meeting you Karla" she answered and helped me with my bags,I checked my phone and saw 3 messages from my sister.

 

"I already arrived in Barden sis"

 

" _NICE ONE_ "

 

"I'm headed to the actives fair DONT text me for a while and tell auntie and uncle I love them"

 

" _Ohkay,but don't forget uncle and aunties wedding_ "

 

"I know,I know... Tell Auntie and Uncle I'll be there,it's next month right?"

 

" _Yes,so you're going to fly from AMERICA to Germany_ "

 

"Hey Karla,wanna go to the activities fair?" Jaime asked me,I nodded and as we went outside,Jaime asked me"Wanna join the Bellas?" I nodded and answered"well sure!" I saw the Barden Bellas booth and look who I saw. Emily aka the girl I've been having a crush on and I'm sorta jealous she kissed that dude backstage,like uncle Pieter said 'love hurts and it sucks a lot'.

 

**Emily POV**

 

Okay,Emily relax you can do this just go and find girls that can sing well. I saw Jaime and a girl walk to the booth,"Hey Jaime and Girl that I don't know,wanna join the Bellas?" I asked them."Sure,Me and Jaime love to join the Bellas and my name is Karla" The girl with the brown hair answered accepting it.

 

"What's your last name Karla?" I asked because she looked familiar to me

 

"Jäger,Karla Jäger" She answered HOLY SHAMALLAMA it's Karla jäger aka the Kommissar's niece,act calm Emily your gay is showing again.

 

"See you at Auditions Karla and Jaime" I told them and continued flyering,damn what am I up to am I Beca Mitchell the second?!?? Psh yeah right.

 

**Beca POV**

It's so good to be Engaged to Chloe it's like you have a literall ball of floof with you and the wedding is in Hawaii and it's in 2 months which is kinda great also Cynthia Rose's wedding is coming up,I wonder what's up with Emily right now but I'm still enjoying this back rub Chloe is giving me right now."Beca,try texting Emily if she recruited new Bellas yet?" Chloe asked me,well I should text her.

 

"BECA GOOD NEWS I JUST RECRUITED NEW BELLAS AND THE KOMMISSAR'S NEICE IS MY CO CAPTAIN" she texted,well that's nice. She recruited new Bellas and did she mention Kommissar's NEICE?!? Good luck to her and I hope she can hide her toner and her feelings,"WHAT THE FUCK" I blurted out looking at the text message."What's the matter Becs?" Chloe asked me kissing my shoulder,"Kommissar's neice is the Co-Captain of the Bellas,and I saw her neice in person during the riff off. She's is flawless like her Aunt" I answered."I agree,on that. She might have a toner for the Kommissar's neice" Chloe told me.

 

**Emily POV**

 

Well this was the best day ever,I got new Bellas and Karla Jäger is the co-captain,nothing will fuck up my day. But right now,I'm lying on my bed thinking if I have feeling for Karla. I have Benji but Karla is just my type,I know I kissed him before the performance ARGH! I'm so sexually confused. Is this just a phase in life right? Well I guess not for me. And the stressful part is we have rehearsals for Cynthia rose's wedding

 

**Karla POV**

"Jaime,I really have a problem" I told my roommate,"What's the problem? Is it about your life? Is it about anything?" Jaime asked."It's about Emily" I answered,"Oh,what's your problem with your captain? We haven't started rehearsals yet" She explained. I let out a sigh and explained it to her but she interrupted "I like her,you see I used to be a part of an a Capella group in Germany and we per-”

  
"Wait,you're from das sound machine?" She asked,"yes,and as I was saying we performed in a car show and my aunt who is the leader of DSM told my uncle who is the co-leader of DSM that we should go to the Bellas and I got starstrucked and yeah" I told her."And one more thing,rehearsals tommorrow for a wedding" I told Jaime before going to sleep,wait... Did I mention wedding? OH GOD WE ARE GONNA PERFORM IN A WEDDING I need to tell Sasha about this I have 2 weddings to attend now,this is going to be a long trip.


End file.
